<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge Really Isn't All That Sweet by pekori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731614">Revenge Really Isn't All That Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekori/pseuds/pekori'>pekori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Bleach) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekori/pseuds/pekori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow demands a reward for besting Ichigo in battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Bleach) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge Really Isn't All That Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Original request:</b> Anon here has quite of answered many requests, and would like to have some hot, steamy Grimmjow/Ichigo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere, amidst the clashes of word and sword, the throwing of insults and injury, Ichigo had actually manage to be bested by the Espada. Grimmjow sneered at him, more smug than usual, and made himself comfortable by perching heavily over the teenaged shinigami's lower abdomen, his feet crushing the boy's palms into the dirt. "I told ya I'd fuckin' get ya, didn' I?"</p><p>Ichigo spat in his face.</p><p>To a somewhat horrified audience of one, the Espada reached a tongue out, the deep pink flesh slithering from the corner of his mouth, interested in the clear liquid dripping down his cheek. "That all y' got left in ya? Pity." The Espada leaned forward, bracing his hands on the knees that jutted out to either side, but never once unpinning the boy beneath him. "Thought we were just gettin' to the good part."</p><p>"The hell are you talking about?" Ichigo's mouth betrayed him, vocalizing his curiosity despite his will to keep it stifled. He saw that mouth widen, four rows of teeth grinning at him mockingly. Then the two actually inside of a mouth parted, and that muscle snaked out once more, this time lapping at the frown that met it. Ichigo wrestled to get his arms free, but the Espada pressed his heels into the teen's hands more firmly.</p><p>"I could'a killed you a hundred times by now, but I haven't," Grimmjow spoke, his voice little more than a growl, and was not so much threatening as it was hungry. "Why d'ya suppose that is?"</p><p>"Like I fuckin' care what gets you off."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you're gonna care a lot in a li'l bit here, shinigami." With those Cheshire Cat teeth locked back into place, and wide, manic blue eyes focused on nothing but the face of his prey, Grimmjow reached a solemn hand back behind him, groping blindly along the teen's legs for a moment before he found his mark. If possible, the grin stretched even further. "'Less you already care more'n you let on."</p><p>Ichigo shut his eyes despite himself, a blush of embarrassment joining the one of anger that had long-since been on his face. But Grimmjow could surely tell the difference with the way that mouth twitched, half wanting it and half wanting to die for wanting it. "'M only gonna ask you this once," the Espada purred, his fingers gingerly stroking the warm bulge of flesh through the teen's hakama. "You wanna do it the easy way, or the hard way?"</p><p>"Go fuck yourself." But Ichigo gave himself away with a telltale squirm of his hips that struggled only to move away from the foreign hand and not at all to free himself from his captor.</p><p>"Hard way it is."</p><p>The Espada shifted his sandals off of the arms they'd held down, knowing he'd meet little resistance, if any. If he'd only known it would be so easy to get the kid to do what he wanted, he'd've pulled that stunt the first time they met. Setting his feet flat, he raised himself to standing, legs straddling the teen as he loomed over him at full height. He observed the way he breathed there, anxiously, eyes still shut but with an expression that was more expectant than fearful. Grimmjow could've come right then. All over that pretty little face of his.</p><p>Except he wasn't done playing yet.</p><p>"Touch yourself."</p><p>"Fuck <i>off</i> already."</p><p>"Fucking touch yourself or I'll cut it off and put it in your hand for you!"</p><p>Ichigo cracked open an eye to glare at the Espada as he begrudgingly reached through one of the slits on the side of his hakama, plunging his fist in. The act was convincing at first, the even pistoning of his fist jerking the fabric upward at a steady pace. But the boy had no sense, and didn't even pretend to be enjoying it.</p><p>Grimmjow carefully lowered himself over the teen once more, crouching to avoid touching him but for the hand he lent in assisting him. The extra rustling of his clothing was enough to make Ichigo open his eyes, meeting that smile of knives again as Grimmjow rummaged for both the shinigami's hand and the exact bit of himself he was meant to be touching. "You're a lot dumber 'n you look 'f ya think I'd fall for that." Ichigo hitched in a quick, sharp breath as the Espada's slim, cold fingers wrapped themselves greedily around him and began to stroke. "Shouldn't be makin' this too difficult for me."</p><p>Ichigo said nothing, the frigid skin intensifying a sensation that was already a bit much for him; the feel of foreign hands on his skin was something Ichigo craved so much more than he would ever let on. Sometimes even the simple, fleeting touches of one of his friends would be enough to give him goosebumps just with a brush against his arm. But this...no, this was almost too much to have hoped for.</p><p>"Kn...knock it off, asshole." Grimmjow squeezed carelessly, causing the teen to yelp.</p><p>"You ready to take over, then?" It was the teeth that spoke, not the voice even though the bone couldn't have breathed so hotly across his face—that breath that smelled like wanton destruction.</p><p>Ichigo grunted and reluctantly moved to replace Grimmjow's fist, only the Espada didn't immediately move his hand. "Actually, I got 'n even better idea."</p><p>First, the Espada removed his hand from the shinigami's hakama altogether, though it was only a half a breath before he'd worked the knot out of the teen's obi and pulled it from around his waist. He then stared meaningfully at the menace beneath him, who had not even bothered to resume his self-stimulation.</p><p>Ichigo more than understood what was expected of him, then. Still, he moved slowly, causing Grimmjow to impatiently jerk his wrists together once both hands were in sight. "Quit fuckin' makin' me wait." With an air that reeked eerily of expertise, the Espada bound Ichigo's arms together, wrapping the obi around and down them a few times before securing it with a simple knot. It was not a tight restraint, but it was more demonstrative than anything. He jerked with both jaws that he wanted the shinigami's hands up and out of the way, so the teen obliged.</p><p>Then, Grimmjow promptly punched him in the face so fast and so hard that Ichigo didn't realize what had happened until he saw the Espada nursing a sudden new wound across his knuckles. "Can't fuckin' wait to have my dick in your mouth, can ya?" He was laughing, but his hand was bleeding a little. And, come to think of it, so was Ichigo's mouth.</p><p>"The hell did you punch me for!"</p><p>"You thinkin' about spittin' on me again, ya little fuck?"</p><p>Without a word, Ichigo did just that, his aim not quite as on as the time before, the shot landing more to the left side of Grimmjow's chest. The colorlessness was now swirled with crimson, and if the Espada could have gotten any harder, he would have done. Instead, he reached surprisingly careful hands to his own waist, loosening his hakama enough to extract his erection. Ichigo's eyes went wide, and this time it was all in fear.</p><p>Grimmjow moved to all fours over the teen, pressing low and setting his length against the neat, black shinigami fuku, glossing the kimono with his pre-come. "Those pretty teeth a' yours touch me again, I'll rip 'em outta your mouth one by fuckin' one and make ya a mask to match mine."</p><p>If such a very large part of Ichigo hadn't believed him—resulting in a slightly withered cock of his own—he might've done it just to spite the Espada, to see if that was another button he could push. As such, the moment he was presented with it, he took Grimmjow's weight with a gentle tongue and gentler, if throbbing lips.</p><p>The Espada had a time trying to fit and angle himself properly, but took the risk. The pulsing of the pain in the teen's mouth had a groan at his lips before he'd even done anything, and he hesitated just a moment to savor it, carefully repositioning himself in preparation for this new assault he was about to wage. Ichigo resisted his restraints in a slightly more uncomfortable way, sort of hoping against hope that he wasn't in store for what he was expecting.</p><p>At the very least, Grimmjow started out slowly. It wasn't so much for the shinigami as it was so he could test his balance. Once he knew he'd be able to hold himself just fine, he sped up at an almost alarming rate, with no qualms about jarring the teen with an intense hammering to the back of his throat.</p><p>It was all Ichigo could do to simultaneously and quite unpreparedly accommodate the Espada's size, force, speed and threat of maiming. And the slapping of balls to his chin and jaw on the off beats certainly was not helping in the least. His fingers clenched and unclenched as he willed back each gag, choke and gasp. There were a few moments, a few particularly potent pistonings that had Ichigo wondering if he might throw up. And once—thankfully just once—the bile actually burned up his esophagus, the acid sizzling along and eating through the slimy coating that was the only thing keeping Grimmjow's movements even remotely fluid; the fear and anticipation kept the teen's mouth unbearably dry.</p><p>On the other hand, Grimmjow was enjoying the impossible friction far too much, grunting every time the swollen, painfully sensitive head of his cock hit the soft, warm flesh of a throat that couldn't decide whether to accept or reject him. Maybe it was more that thought than the hot, not-quite-dampness around him that had Grimmjow hitch in a quick breath and pause before he came. And came and came...</p><p>Though he had half a mind to pull out early and follow through with his earlier thoughts of a facial, Grimmjow found himself wholly unwilling to move away from Ichigo's mouth, even after his orgasm had finished shivering through him and his cock had almost completely retracted to its flaccid state. He eventually eased out, however, when his arms began to tremble slightly from the fatigue and he decided he didn't want to listen to the kid's bitching should he collapse on his face and break his nose. So he settled calmly back against the shinigami's lower half, eyes closed and wearing a smirk of satisfaction that was still made of far too many teeth.</p><p>"I guess I won't kill ya this time," Grimmjow sneered. He cracked an eye open, laughing a little at the way Ichigo looked angrier than ever, and couldn't help himself. With a bit of a struggle, the Espada moved forward once more, leaning in to purr dangerously at the shinigami, "An' if you're lucky, maybe next time I'll fuck ya."</p><p>Ichigo replied by spitting every last drop of that awful, bitter spunk right in Grimmjow's face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on bleachanonkink at LiveJournal.com. Lightly edited for formatting, grammar, and/or clarity.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>